The curse of my blood
by Emfanissa
Summary: Lucy is a cursed child. what is her secret? why did Natsu burn her guild mark off? why were Lisanna smirking? who is her real father? How will she survive? finding new friends. people like her!
1. Yet again part 1

**Chapter: 1**

**Lucy POV.**

I've never liked violence, i never liked waking up having blood stained hands, and i havent woken up having blood stained hands in quite a while, but... im sure the peace won't last much longer. I can't have happiness much longer, not when im cursed.

I am walking having a bad feeling. Then i walk into the guild.

Then Natsu comes up"Luce... we're kicking you off team natsu, you'r not worthy of being in the strongest team in Fairy Tail, so go die in a hole somewhere!"Natsu says grinning"I see, well congrats"

i say not shoving any emotions, because if i did that each time i was kicked out, people would think im a pshyco!

" So i really am cursed..." i mumbled. " What did you say Bunny girl!?" Gajeel asked curiously.

I gave him a weak smile " You shouldnt care, i dont want to be a burden anymore, i dont want you to die because of my blood!" He looks shocked, then just shrugs it off.

"Mira can i-" "Sch, im talking with Lisanna cant you wait a bit!" she says.

Then i wait, till Lisanna left. "Mira can i take this request?" " Sure " She stamps the request not bothering to see that i took a

S-class that im not allowed to do them, nobody realised i am a S-class mage yet!

"Thanks" i say to her but she already went over and talked with Elfman.

**Mission: defeat a flock of wyverns and a fire demon.**

**Place: Clock town**

**Reward: 15.000.000**

" looks nice..." i mumble." Hey Luce team natsu is taking that mission!" Natsu says demanding." Are Erza going with you?" i ask."No, why do you ask!?" Natsu ask a bit shocked at the question." Then you can't take the mission!" i smiled mockingly." Oh yeah! And why is that? Is it s-class? HUH!?" he shouts " My my Natsu... You have a brain!" i exclaim!" And are you a s-class mage? HUH?!" he yells at me "Yes, yes i am!" i exclaim." L-Liar, how can a weakling like you be a s-class mage!?" " Because it have been 3 years since you last talked to me, in those three years i learned how to control a little bit of my powers... of my blood!" i say mumbling the last part." But a weak celestial mage like you dont have any real power, and what do you you mean with ' of my blood'?!"

Natsu yelled. I try to calm down but i just cant." Im cursed with the blood of...

**Me: Yay first cliff hanger ever!**

**Lucy: Why am i cursed... what am i cursed with?**

**Me: Not telling**

**Natsu : Why is Luce S-class before me?**

**Me : Cause Lucy is the main character in this story, AND i like her better!**

**Natsu: You'r a psycho!**

**Me well...thanks!**


	2. Yet again part 2

...Satan!"I say shaking. Natsu trembles "Get out-"Natsu"-GET OUT!" he yells at me.

I sob "it's not like i wanted this cursed body of mine!" I yell at him.

"Lucy get out!" Gray begins "Gray... when did you get here?" "I was waiting for flamebrain here"Hey!" Gray says pointing at Natsu, ignoring his protest.

Gray whispers something in Natsu's ear. He nods.

Gray goes towards me, slowly.

Then he grabs me, and pins me down to the ground.

I look at him in a way of disgust.

Then Natsu comes and burns my Fairy Tail mark off, i scream, the most ear tearing scream ever!

Everybody rushes out at the scene, my eyes catches Lisanna's... she was smirking.

I feel so saddened, it dosen't hurt anymore.

I want to run, run so fast that my legs are going to break!

"What are you doing let her go!" Levy screams.

"Did you know? Did you know she are the spawn of satan!?" Natsu yells.

"Y-You are lying!Don't lie about shuch things!" Levy Screams.

"I-It's okay Levy-chan. Im sorry about not telling you about this. I didn't want you to hate me" i say trying to get up" Remember, Levy-chan , even though my dad was satan my mother was Human, i don't have the mind of a demon!" i tell her.

"Lu-chan..." Levy breaks down sobbing.

"I'm really sorry, i have to go...Bye i love minna!"I say tearing up.

I run. I run away. Into a new time where im gonna wake up having blood stained hands each day, the curse... another me. A dark one, loves killing people and is in love with Zeref.I begin to cry just running and crying. The only way to find peace is to find somebody who loves you for who you are.

Maybe i should start a guild?

**OMG, finally done!**

**I'm tired, okay i know its short, soo... next time im gonna make a long one!**

**Okay here are guild names:**

**Lost souls**

**Black wings**

**Abandoned demons**

**Lost hearts**

**Loving demons**

**DONE!**

**Okay that were it!**


	3. Please read about name of the guild

**Important notice!**

**Please read!**

**I dont know what the guilds name gonna be, but please review about it!**

**Then at chapter 5 im gonna choose!**


	4. Nice to meet you! Lily!

**? POV.**

I really hate it the way people stare at me! Like im some freak...

"Im not!" i cried out.

The people around me all got big question marks around their heads.

"Never mind..." i say, looking thinking aloud...

"Hi" i look up seeing a blond haired girl smiling at me."Uhm hi?"

I ask/say."I know you'r secret!" She whispers smiling "A-Are you a hunter?" I ask her, looking afraid.

"Oh god no!" she says really loud.

**Lucy POV.**

"Oh god no!" I say really loud.

"Im the same as you!" i exclaim happily.

"R-Really, you'r not lying are you? I mean it's a classic trick for hunters..." she says afraid.

"Please, my names Lucy, or that's what my friends call me!" i tell her.

"What's you'r name?" i ask her.

"My name is Lily... pleased to meet you!" she says bowing down like i'm some princess...

"Please, let's be friends! Lily!" i say holding my hand out to her. She takes it. Im jumping up and down inside my head.

"So... do you have anywhere to go?" i ask Lily.

"No... not really, what about you?" she asks.

"well... i was thinking about starting a guild but i dont know where..."

I say to Lily.

We walk in silence, but it's still nice, having somebody, somebody who understands you, somebody like you. I smile a bit.

"Hey Lu-chan... how about we ask somebody for a quick job to get some money?"Li-chan asks me.

"Good idea Li-chan!" I tell her.

Then we see Blue pegasus.

"Hey Lu-chan what about over there?" Li-chan ask me.

" Oh hell no! No way we're going over to those playboys! They will try to flirt with you right when they see you! Li-chan please understand it's for you'r own good!" I shout at her.

She good a quiestion mark then made an oh! Face.

I sweatdrop at her idiocy , but it's nice, not being serious, i laugh.

Then i see Hibiki."Li-chan run!" I scream dragging her with me running away before it's too late.

"Lu-chan let me go~" Li-chan whines.

" I don't care, just run!" i say running as fast as i can, dragging her behind me.

We... okay i ran away leaving him dumbstruck behind having a bucket of roses.

"Lu-chan... thanks!" Li-chan says grinning.

I sweatdrop at her, she's so weird, but... thats why she's Li-chan!

"Li-chan look at this request!" I say pointing at a request.

**For free lance mages**

**Team up with guild to destroy the dark quild Bloody fist ( i know lame...)**

**Quite strong. Awarded 100.000 per person.**

"Thats it Lu-chan we're taking it!" Li-chan says dragging me with her.

I cry anime style.

**Time skip 1 hour**

**Lucy POV.**

So we're teaming up with Fairy tail Huh? I ask myself.

But luckily i got a hood and changed my scent.

I sigh. " Li-chan let's find a place we can sit ourselves!" i tell Li-chan.

She nods. I smile, and threw a glare at Lisanna!

When we got away from them i broke down and cried.

"T-They probraly still hate me..." I sobbed.

"What happened?" Li-chan asked

I explained the situation.( Remember Lily is the same as Lucy!)

Li-chan's fists clenched and she punched the wall.

"IM GONNA KILL THEM, AND DON'T TRY TO STOP ME!" Li-chan growled.

"CALM DOWN... theres only three i haven't forgiven..." I tell Li-chan.

"Lisanna, Gray and N-Natsu...T-They H-Hate me F-For wh-who i am..."

I cried into her arms.

**Okay... here it is as promised because last chapter was soo short.**

**I hope you like it this id fourth chapter the guild names are:**

**Black Wings**

**Lost Souls**

**Abandoned Demons**

**Loving Demons**

**Lost Hearts**

**Bye~**

*** Smiles ***


	5. Demons matchmaking

**Lucy POV.**

I cried myself to sleep in Li-chan's arms.

Then i begin hearing noises, from Fairy Tail's box.

"We are here, let's get thoose free lance mages!" i heard Natsu says.

I got up, quickly. "Li-chan get up!" i tell Li-chan.

Then natsu gets in says "We are here!"

I just help Li-chan up, threw a glare at Natsu and walked out ignoring him, leaving him dumbstruck behind.

I hear Natsu talking bad about me behind my back." She completely ignored me! I mean that aren't nice!" He whined to Lisanna.

I look back giving off a demonic aura, having an clearly mega pissed off look on my face saying ' You got a problem?'

"N-No Ma-Mam!" he says like a Happy no. 2!

Tch. I go back talking with Li-chan. Ignoring Natsu.

Then we arrived at the place our base is going to be. Then Sabertooth arrived. I yawned.

" When are we going to fight someone strong?Li-chan?" i ask Li-chan.

She seemed to be zoning out, i followed her gaze wich was leading to... Rufus!?

I whisper in her ear" Seeing something, or maybe somebody you like huh?" im smirking as she blushes bright red. I giggle. Then i begin singing really low " Lily and Rufus sitting under a three K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" i tease her. She goes really red. I smirk, a smirk filled with matchmaking. It seems she knew the smirk, she gulps." So how about that us girls, play Truth or Dare tonight?" i ask the girls. " Sure why not!" they say." I-I think im gonna sit out on this one!" Li-chan says. " Li-chan if you don't come im gonna tell whole Fiore, who your crush is!" I tell her." O-Okay i will come!" Li-chan says fake smiling.

"Yay!" Now where to begin? Matcmaking...

**Yay done!**

**Lucy: Li-chan... who are you?**

**Me: oc... **


	6. Lucifer in Lucy

**Lucy POV.**

We played truth and dare.

Li-chan told us she liiiked Rufus.

I am still giggling when i think about it!

But now we have to sleep... sadly.

ZZ

zz

Zz

Bam! There was a huge crashing sound.

In got a guy with messy long black spiky hair. Piercing red eyes. Camo baggy jeans, and a T-shirt saying ' eat shit or die!'.

I requip into my normal outfit( Remember she is the daughter of Satan, she needs more than one magic! ) quickly getting up. " What do you want!?" i yell at him.

" Oh nothing, just want to say that you'r father miss you!" He yelled sarcastically.

"T-That man is NOT MY FATHER!" i yell at him getting really angry. Not to mention pissed off...

""N-No... not here! Not now!" i scream. _Silly girl. Why are you resisting? It will be my win in the end! But of course, YOU of all people needed to be my host! Tch. What a worthless stupid bitch you are! Being all so Smile smile lets be friends. Like, it really pisses Me off! Why can't you be more like our father? HUH? But i will be taking control now, so say goodbye to you'r friends!_

" N-No, don't touch them!" I shout feeling her take over.

Natsu tries to approach me.

" NO! Don't go near her RUN!" Li-chan yells.

" This ins't a place for humans!"

I feel my consiousness leave me" R-Run...!"

" Arrgh!" i feel the transformation.

They look at me in horror, then get away.

**Lucifer POV.**

" Ah, Indra how have you been? Let me help you take control!" I tell Indra.

She looks frightened the host of she screams!

She tranforms, into Indra!

" Ah Lucifer-sama how have you been?" Indra asks me while bowing politely.

" Like hell! So how have you been?" I ask Indra

" Like hell too!" She says

I turn to the demon " How dare you! A simple commoner mock my host?! HUH?!" I yell at him.

He cowers in fear. "I am so sorry , Lucifer-sama, it was the only way to let you free..."

I smirk." So what was it the old man wanted to tell me?" I ask him commanding.

" I-It was that you should kill bloody fits members every single one of them, they betrayed him!"

He bows.

"Okay okay, so now fuck off! Before i kill you! Out of my sight!"

I yell at him! He disappears!

**Normal POV.**

Little did they know someone was watching...

**Me: YAY DONE! It took forever...**

**Lucy : who is watching?**

**Me Not telling, even though its obvious who it is...**

**Lucifer: Why am i in this story? HUH?! I will let it live if it gets 8 reviews!**

**Me : Pl-Please review...* Runs away from Lucifer! ***

**PS. The name of the guild will be Black Wings**

**was the only one voted on... ah well i like it the best too!**


End file.
